


Don't Let Me Be Free

by xiuzabi



Series: that one Lotto verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Lotto (Music Video), Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Warming, Collars, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Gags, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mentioned Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Oral Fixation, Rimming, Safeword Use, Self-Lubrication, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/xiuzabi
Summary: [A collection of kink filled xiuchen stories.]Hit the Lotto;Xiumin won himself a pretty baby boy in a game of poker. Fortunately, they both enjoy when he misbehaves.Romantic Universe;Hardworking Alpha Jongdae is more than a little in love with his Omega mate, Minseok.





	1. hit the lotto; one

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's a lack of kinky xiuchen...and just xiuchen in general, so I'm here to bring on the sin. Don't expect much for plot outside of the bare minimum. (And it won't all be top Xiumin!)
> 
> There will be a second part to this first story too, so stay tuned for that. I'm also working on getting my writing tumblr back up and running for requests and such. SOON. (But if there's any kinks you wanna see, or see more of, you can let me know in the comments. I don't write like...everything, but I'm pretty open.)
> 
>  **KINKS➡** top Xiumin, bottom Jongdae, daddy kink, collars, dom/sub, gags, punishments, coming untouched

A month ago his life had been very different. Then, he had belonged to an oddly nice (somewhat eccentric) millionaire named Kim Joonmyun, though in his darker dealings, everyone knew him as Suho. Jongdae had gotten involved with the man by pure chance that involved their love for vinyl records of The Beatles, and eventually that love had somehow turned into Suho acting as his sugar daddy, spoiling him with everything he could ever want. He hadn’t been aware of the illegal gambling at the start, or the fact the man was involved with drug lords and hackers and criminals in general. None of the other men in his group seemed like horrible people at least and part of Jongdae had enjoyed sitting at Suho’s side during their game nights, watching as the chips and wads of money would stack on top of the table.

Then, Suho had been  _ incredibly  _ stupid during one game of poker. 

Jongdae was pretty sure that no one in their little circle had ever bet a person, but there was a first time for everything, which was how Jongdae had ended up in the hands the drug lord, Xiumin.

At first he had been incredibly salty about the whole transaction. Even if Xiumin was good looking and had the kind of smile that could put anyone at ease, Jongdae had learned quickly that he was strict and had very little tolerance for bullshit. Their first night together, he hadn’t tried to push the younger man into anything, but he’d been sure to look deep into Jongdae’s eyes and tell him that he would learn very quickly to be a good boy, and if he did, he would be  _ indulged _ in ways that Suho could never even provide, but if he chose to disobey...

Xiumin was a completely different beast than what he was used to. Suho had just wanted companionship and someone loyal in exchange for money and gifts. Xiumin wanted someone to be in control of, someone who had one job: to stay by his side and please him at any time. 

Unfortunately, Jongdae was far too noisy, too eager, and dominant, thinking he could control Xiumin as easily as he had with Suho. But Suho had been a pushover, bending over backwards for those pretty feline lips and dark eyes. 

Now Jongdae was the one being bent over.

He gave a muffled whine from behind the rubber of the ball gag, having given up long ago on trying to not drool like a bitch in heat from the constant onslaught, then denial of pleasure. He felt like Xiumin had been stretching him open with his skilled fingers for an hour, at least, the digits moving in quick, hard thrusts before he would slow his rhythm down just to string Jongdae out when he neared the edge. 

He knew he deserved the treatment, at least in Xiumin’s eyes. The man had gotten home from work (whatever that entailed, Jongdae didn't want to know) and had immediately wanted his pet to help him relax; instead Jongdae had just given a backhand, mumbled comment about how he could just use his hand to take care of himself because he was in the middle of watching a drama, curled up on the couch in the living room of the drug lord’s expensive Gangnam flat.

Xiumin didn't really get mad though, at least not how most people did. He was very calm about the whole thing, calculated in the way he didn't hesitate to grab his ornery pet by the collar, strip and then bend him over the armrest of the couch to spank him until his ass had been red and throbbing. There had been a point in the middle of it where Xiumin had called one of his men in, only to have the paid help retrieve the gag from the bedroom and the leash for Jongdae’s collar. His pet might have been embarrassed if he wasn't starting to get used to Xiumin’s lack of shame.

Jongdae gave another groan behind the gag with the sudden twist of fingers, digging his short nails harder into the armrest to resist touching his aching erection. At that point, he felt a bit like his dick was going to fall off, but he reminded himself through the haze of lust that, that was physically impossible and Xiumin was just giving him the biggest case of blue balls he'd ever had in his life. 

There was another hard thrust, fingertips stroking over his prostate before he finally pulled the digits free, leaving Jongdae’s hole wet and thoroughly stretched. He chanced a look over his shoulder at his handsome master and the man looked back at him, one brow rising. 

“Are you going to behave now?”

He nodded, only because he didn't really want to see what else Xiumin might do to string him out for the night. Luckily, the man seemed satisfied enough by the answer, and the pleading look in those wide eyes. His jaw ached from the gag that left his chin wet with saliva, and he just desperately wanted to be filled so he could reach his end. 

Xiumin had seemed to decide that he could handle his pet talking again. He reached a hand forward and unbuckled the gag behind his head, allowing the black ball of rubber to fall free from his mouth and land on the cushion beneath him. Jongdae immediately lifted a hand up to massage his jaw, but he didn't get much more time to recover. His master was moving around to the front of the couch, throwing himself down with a sigh before he reached out to grab Jongdae’s leash, which had been kept aside. 

“Come here, Dae,” he ordered, patting his lap.

With shaky legs, Jongdae pulled himself up to walk around to Xiumin, whimpering softly with the way his cock bobbed between his thighs, untouched. He was careful as he straddled the man’s lap, sitting back onto his knees and trying to put only so much weight on his ass, still raw from the earlier spanking. He refused to look forward into those cat-like eyes in return, but Xiumin didn't allow it for long.

“Look at me,” he said in a stern tone, immediately rewarded with dark, teary orbs meeting his own, zero hesitation left after his punishment. “Good boy.” He gave Jongdae’s cheek a gentle stroke then fixed his collar so the D ring and attached tag sat over his collarbone. The matching leather leash was quickly hooked into place and he gave a soft tug forward to lead his pet into a kiss.

Jongdae’s mouth opened up quickly, allowing Xiumin’s tongue to slip inside and coax his own out to play. There was no hesitation as the kiss became a hungry mash of lips and tongue, the both of them letting off pleased sounds in return, though it was Jongdae who was the most vocal, leaning in further to chase the taste of his master’s mouth. As much as he could hate the punishments Xiumin would give him, he would melt that much more when the man turned gentle afterwards. 

When Xiumin pulled himself back from the kiss to lick his lips, Jongdae held in his whine and did his best to not pout too much. He knew exactly what was coming next because any good boy should know how to apologize.

“What do you have to say for yourself about earlier?”

He didn't look down like he was tempted to as a bit of shame cycled through his system. “I...I'm sorry, daddy.”

Not enough. 

“Sorry about  _ what _ , Dae?”

“I'm sorry I was a...brat and didn't listen and give you what you asked for. I made you mad and… I know you had a hard day and you're tired and I should be good.”

Both of them knew that in spite of his words, Jongdae would still misbehave in the future, though it was just part of his nature. Xiumin adored him anyways; if he didn't, he probably would have tossed Jongdae back to Suho a couple of weeks ago from sheer annoyance. 

“You  _ should  _ be good, baby boy. I'll just have to keep correcting you until you learn though.” Xiumin tugged on the leash again and grinned as he earned a mewl from the man in his lap. “That's what good daddies do.”

Jongdae nodded in agreement before he was given another kiss, but it only lasted for a moment, much too quick for his liking. He knew Xiumin wanted more than just kisses though, especially after dealing with his brat. He was more than a little aware of how worked up giving a good punishment could make his master, and as he moved a hand down to stroke over the man’s groin, he  _ felt  _ it. He was so hard; though his calm and collected nature didn’t show just how much he wanted Jongdae, his body very easily gave him away. 

“I think you know what you should do with that,” Xiumin whispered against the shell of his ear when he pulled Jongdae closer, his hips bucking up a bit into that warm hand. “I won’t wait any longer.” 

He didn’t need to be told, not after their weeks together and the time he had been spending in Xiumin’s bed. 

Jongdae undid his leather belt and then worked open the button and zipper of his far too expensive slacks, allowing his fingers to slip the waistband of his briefs underneath his length. His dick sprang out and sat up, eager for attention after the amount of foreplay he had given to his pet. Jongdae wanted to stare a bit and touch because there was something that was so perverted in Xiumin sitting there fully clothed with his cock hanging out while his pet was stripped down to skin, except for his collar. It was just another reminder of who was in control, always. 

He reached out for the bottle of lube his master had abandoned earlier and squeezed a fair amount out onto his fingers. He may have spent some time warming the gel up, but with the state they were both in, he was quick to rub it over the length of Xiumin’s cock and get him thoroughly slick. After that, there was nothing to hold Jongdae back from gripping the base and lifting his hips up to try and guide him inside. He didn’t get it on the first attempt, or the second, the wet head of Xiumin’s dick slipping over his hole and then up between his asscheeks. Jongdae whined in a bit of frustration.

“ _ Daddy… _ ”

Xiumin chuckled under his breath, letting go of the leash as both of his hands reached back to grab his pet’s ass and spread him open wide. “Just breathe and take it slow, baby boy. You get so worked up,” he chided gently.

He wanted to say that it wasn’t his fault, that Xiumin was the one who had let him go without a single orgasm as he’d worked him open on four digits for far too long, but whining further about it only put off what he needed. He took a deep breath and then tried again.  _ There.  _ The tip of his dick finally slipped inside, past his stretched rim causing Jongdae to toss his head back and groan happily. He cursed in need, his slick hand letting go of the older man so he could quickly work his hips down, burying his fat length deeper and deeper until they were joined completely. 

A wave of satisfaction rolled over Jongdae. He was full and Xiumin was moaning beneath him, gripping onto his pet’s ass tighter, guiding him to start moving. He did his best, thrusting in a staccato rhythm, walls squeezing him further in heat. But his motions were cut short by his orgasm suddenly crashing over him, taking both of them by surprise. Jongdae yelled wordlessly when a lightning bolt of pleasure shot down his spine to his twitching, abused dick that had sat untouched for too long. He’d hardly realized his fingers were digging into Xiumin’s shoulders for any kind of support as he rocked down to chase the high, rucking up the fabric of his button-down shirt that had quickly been dirtied by ropes of his pet’s thick cum. He came apart completely, looking so sweet while he did.

Usually, Xiumin would punish Jongdae for taking his orgasm without asking, but his master was only staring at him with heavily lidded eyes, looking like he wanted to devour his pet completely. He grabbed the leash again, allowing him to pull Jongdae into another kiss, so hard and hungry, his moans and mewls being swallowed up like he was the most delicious meal the man had ever been privy to.

“Daddy... _ Xiu _ ,” Jongdae cried between the flickers of his master’s tongue pushing into his mouth. He was nearly boneless, unable to do much besides enjoy the kisses, but Xiumin started to buck up underneath Jongdae’s lithe hips, reminding him of what he should be doing. “Daddy, I can't…” He let out a whine under his breath, trying to get his body to cooperate and move in more than shallow, little bucks, but it didn’t work.

“Is my baby boy all worn out?” He stopped the kisses for just a bit and petted Jongdae’s cheek with his free hand, feeling him nod in reply. His eyes were so wide, begging. “I have to do almost everything for you, don't I?” The question wasn't harsh, in fact it came out with a bit of a chuckle, his amusement clear on his face.

At least Jongdae did his best to look slightly guilty about the whole thing. 

The older man gently pushed Jongdae off of his lap and onto the couch so he could rise up to his feet. Suddenly, he grabbed his dirtied shirt in both hands and ripped the buttons off, allowing the clothing to fall open so he could easily pull it from his arms and toss it aside. His pet stared hungrily at the sight of naked skin and built-up muscle -- even after their time together, Jongdae was still shocked that Xiumin could look so slight, and yet when his clothes came off, he was the exact opposite. Honestly, all of his master, from head to toe, was dominance in the flesh and it made Jongdae shake with need. 

All of his staring earned him another kiss from the elder, though Xiumin didn’t deepen it, just allowed their lips to slide teasingly together in appreciation. Another tug came to his collar and then Jongdae was a little surprised when his leash was suddenly unclipped, but his master was smiling down at him, showing the whites of his teeth. 

“I want you to get up on your knees and turn around, baby boy,” he ordered while he ran the warm leather of the leash down Jongdae’s chest, teasing his dark nipples until they started to harden. Jongdae whined softly in return from the gentle playing, but he was sure to do as he was told after Xiumin had finally dropped his leash to the floor.

He was a little ungraceful as he turned on the couch, but he managed well enough to get the job done. He stuck his ass out towards his master’s hips in offering and draped his arms over the back of the furniture for a more comfortable position, as though he was a lazy cat. A warm, calloused hand slipped between his thighs once he settled, guiding him to spread his legs wider, and he did, quickly adjusting to exactly as the man wanted him. 

“I don’t understand why you can’t just be a good boy all the time,” Xiumin asked softly with a hum, not really searching for an answer in particular. “I feel like you want to get punished, Dae.”

Jongdae looked back over his shoulder at him, staring on as his master admired his handiwork from earlier. His ass was still pretty sore from his spanking, tanned skin marked with handprints that had faded into red blotches.. It’d be a pain to sleep on -- and to be fucked -- but he knew Xiumin would take care of him after their play, just as he always did. He wasn’t the kind of master to leave his pet without any kind of aftercare. 

The man gave one small spank just to hear Jongdae cry softly, then he grabbed hold of his thin hips, pulling his body back as he sunk his dick into his slick heat again. Jongdae’s eyes rolled towards heaven while he was filled and his grip tightened on the couch when his master immediately started to thrust in quick, deep motions. The sting of skin hitting sensitive skin was outweighed by the pleasure flooding into him as Xiumin adjusted and let his cock slide over his prostate, again and again, until Jongdae was constantly whining and crying for his daddy in the kind of fashion the man enjoyed most.

He felt Xiumin lean into him a moment later, his bare chest rubbing into the unmarked length of Jongdae’s back, hips continuing to thrust in practiced, steady motions. “We could have been doing this an hour ago if you --  _ fuck  _ \-- had just...listened…”

It was true, but sometimes there was no fun in being well-behaved, and Jongdae knew that a part of him enjoyed being thrown around and punished by his master. It made him feel alive in ways that Suho had never been able to provide, like he was one step from pushing Xiumin too far over the edge.

“I’m bad, daddy…,” Jongdae answered in breathy, strung out Korean, his narrowed eyes lit up with all of his lust and need. Even if he had whined about not being able to ride the man before, he still started to push his hips back to try and get more, like he could bury his cock deeper, up to his throat.

“You’re very bad, but you’re  _ mine _ , Dae.” He made a sound resembling a growl and bit hard into the younger’s shoulder, leaving the imprint of teeth into his skin and blood muddling up beneath the surface to bruise. “All mine…”

He moaned with the pain of the mark and let his whole body shudder, down to his ass clenching around the girth inside of him. “All yours,” Jongdae agreed once he had recovered enough to speak, though he was quickly losing that ability entirely while Xiumin continued his onslaught. Again, his dick started to fill where it hung between his thighs, but he knew he would hardly hit his second orgasm before his master did if he didn't take even more. Desperately, he snapped his hips back with renewed energy and he refused to take his eyes off of Xiumin where he was staring at him over his shoulder.

“Thought you were tired, baby boy.” Another laugh, wound up and barely readable.

“I want you, daddy. Want your dick harder,” he replied, wishing that he could sync up their rhythms instead of just missing it as Xiumin buried his length inside, over and over again. It was frustrating and amazing and he wanted to pull a hand away to stroke his cock, but he didn’t trust himself to not faceplant into the couch from the force of his master’s thrusts. 

Xiumin didn’t reply, and Jongdae knew that meant he was ready to take his pet for all he was worth. Suddenly, back was no longer pressed to chest and instead those warm hands were spreading his ass open wide while he sat back and watched his dick disappear inside on repeat. The thrusts came harder, more shallow, but no less devastating. Jongdae was sure he was crying again, though it wasn’t from pain, but the rush of pleasure. It was already nearly overwhelming, but one of Xiumin’s hands suddenly sliding underneath him to stroke his cock in the same relentless rhythm was what sent Jongdae barreling into white-out pleasure, his screams seeming to shake the walls of the apartment. He knew he had made a mess on his master’s hand, as well as the couch beneath him, but he was still being stroked, milked until there was nothing left for him to give but whimpers.

Soon after, Xiumin had pulled his hand back so he could grip tightly onto his pet’s hips, continuing to push further and further since the younger was completely satisfied. Jongdae was so out of it, he hardly remembered his master groaning into his ear about his slutty baby boy, panting hard when he finally emptied inside of his sweet ass. He kept pushing for more with stunted bucks of his hips until the pleasure disappeared into shocks of discomfort from sensitivity. Xiumin still allowed himself to enjoy the messy heat of his body a little bit longer before he pulled his cock free and let go only to catch a blissed out Jongdae in his arms.

“ _ Daddy _ ,” he mumbled as he looked up into Xiumin’s handsome face with a feline smile. Fucked out, Jongdae became much more pliant, lazily wrapping his arms around his master to nuzzle in close against his neck. He acted like he was nothing other than an angel, even if his raw, sloppy ass told another story. 

“Mm, baby boy…” he gave Jongdae a pleased kiss, but was smirking when he pulled away. “Do you think I'm going to carry you to bed?” An eager nod from the younger man. “You can walk yourself. Your two legs aren't just there to help you fuck yourself on my dick.” 

Jongdae looked truly offended, and then gave his best pout, to no avail. “Daddy’s rude.”

“Daddy had to deal with a misbehaving  _ slut  _ after work and he's tired. Also, you came all over my shirt,” he reminded as he stuffed himself back into his briefs and sighed. He sat back down on the couch and reached for the television remote that had been abandoned much earlier, turning it back on to watch something mindless. 

Jongdae decided that he wasn’t going to stick around and cuddle up next to his master, so he turned on his heel to head towards their bedroom, but Xiumin stopped him with a call of his name. “ _ What _ ,” he asked, his tone annoyed.

“Make me a drink before you go pout alone.” Xiumin didn’t even look away from the television. 

He could probably tell his master to fuck himself, but since he’d just gotten the man into a good mood, Jongdae decided not to test it. He could always be a bad boy again tomorrow.


	2. romantic universe;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was originally supposed to be Daedaddy and baby boy Xiu but................that wasn't kinky enough for me and I had the urge to write a/b/o since, as much as I love it, I have written it like...once. Just for logistics, I probably wrote the male omegas kinda weird...like they have one hole, but you sort of move up towards their belly to reach their vagina, though it's a little hard to get into if they're not aroused. MAN, I DON'T KNOW. WEIRD BIOLOGY. ???????????
> 
> **KINKS** ➡ a/b/o dynamics, bottom Xiumin, top Jongdae, self-lubrication, face sitting, knotting, consensual somnophilia, breeding kink if you squint

It seemed too early in the morning when he got back from his trip to Hong Kong, the sunlight not even starting to peek over Seoul’s horizon, sky still painted in swaths of dark blue. Jongdae always hated to be away for too long, even if the business trips were necessary -- he was the head of his own company and there were meetings to attend, people to schmooze, deals to make (his assistant Kyungsoo’s annoyed gaze to avoid). But after four years of dating and being mated for over one, the Alpha  _ still _ wasn’t used to leaving his heart behind in Seoul, as much as it made coming home that much sweeter. He was more than a little lovesick for Minseok, had been ever since he had first met the photographer on a shoot for a magazine and gotten lost in his gorgeous eyes and gummy smile -- at that point, he hadn’t even known the older man was an Omega, and even if he wasn’t, his attraction wouldn’t have changed. 

Jongdae loved his work, of  _ course  _ he did, but Minseok completed his life in ways his company couldn’t.

He was careful opening up the door to the flat he shared with his mate, even if he was aware Minseok would still be passed out in their bed considering it wasn’t even half past five. He never wanted to chance waking him up, though that didn't go for his other roommate -- Minseok’s pet cat, Tan. He softly set his luggage down in the entryway and soon enough the loveable pet was there to greet him, meowing softly like a tiny welcoming committee as he rubbed along the man’s leg. He leaned over to scratch him behind the ears a bit, cooing softly, but didn't spend too much more attention on the feline. For four days he'd been stuck in Hong Kong, now he wanted to see his lover, even peacefully asleep and curled up into the covers.

He left his shoes at the door and ditched his jacket on the couch as he made his way down the main hallway of the large loft, towards their bedroom. The door was wide open in invitation and it would have been pitch black inside if Minseok hadn't decided to leave the curtains undrawn so light, natural and artificial, could stream in from the city outside and softly illuminate his back.

Jongdae stopped in his tracks to lean against the doorway and just admire the sight of his sleeping lover for a moment, his lips tipping up into a happy grin. Minseok was curled up under the blankets, muted pink hair sticking in every direction where his cheek rested on a pillow, one of his hands pushed beneath his head while the other arm strayed into his mate’s side of the bed to subconsciously reach for the Alpha. He was a piece of art, so beautiful, though Jongdae wanted to do more than just admire him with his eyes, especially considering the way his scent filled the room, fruity sweet and overpowering the Alpha’s after his time away.

With precise fingers, Jongdae worked open the buttons of his shirt as he walked carefully across the floorboards to the bed -- even when they squeaked beneath his feet, Minseok didn't react, too far lost in his dreams. There was plenty of room in the oversized bed for the other man to slip into once he'd stripped down to his briefs, so he lifted the covers to take the space at Minseok’s back and carefully wrapped an arm around him in a gentle hold. His body was so warm and soft, inviting Jongdae in further, to bury his lips and nose against his lover’s neck and just  _ breathe _ while he kissed the claiming mark.

Three nights out of the country without his mate had been too long and even with frequent enough trips, Jongdae never slept as well away from him. Part of the Alpha always wanted to be selfish, to bring Minseok along, but he knew that if he did he would never be able to focus on his work, too enamoured with his angel. Honestly, Kyungsoo might  _ actually _ kill him if he managed to sneak his mate onto the plane for his next business trip -- it’d probably be worth it.

Taking another deep breath of his Omega’s scent, he dared to run his hand up Minseok’s bare body to stroke his chest as he pulled himself in closer, nudging his groin into the swell of the elder’s ass. There was still no reaction, except from Jongdae himself with a sharp inhale and his tongue wetting his lips as Minseok continued to breathe steadily in his sleep. Even while he rubbed eagerly at one of his nipples, his lover did nothing more than shift a little beneath the blankets, then settle again with a soft whine on his lips.

Maybe he was far more perverted than he ever let on, but there was still something so sexual about the other man, even as he slept, looking so innocent. Jongdae wouldn't even  _ consider _ the thoughts running through his head in that moment if there hadn't been a point where they had discussed the possibility -- they talked about everything in their relationship, were always open about wants and needs so there was no assuming. They knew each other through and through. Minseok wouldn’t mind, and waking up to his lover enjoying his body was as high up on his list of enjoyment as getting his first cup of coffee from the warmth of the bed or curling up with his cat and a good book.

His hand still shook a little as he traced his way down along Minseok’s naked form, fingertips soon running over the length of short, dark hair beneath his belly button, down and down. Jongdae took a hard breath, kissed the column of his lover’s neck, and slipped his hand around his length without another thought. Minseok’s small cock was warm and soft in his grip, though it quickly started to harden as he was stroked slowly with a grip that became more sure as the seconds passed. The Omega’s breath hitched in his sleep and a tremble shot down his spine, causing the older man to adjust on his side and push further into the expanse of his back til there was no space between their bodies.

“ _ Min _ ,” he groaned against the shell of his ear, even if he was still deep asleep and couldn't answer back. Jongdae could guess that at the feel of his touch and his scent filling the air his dreams had taken a more interesting turn. His mate’s body was responding well, his plump lips parted to pant softly in want, face starting to flush just a little, the smell of his slick filtering from under the covers. Like this, Minseok looked even less his age, young and sinful and all  _ his _ , still the most beautiful man that Jongdae had ever seen, Alpha, Beta, or Omega.

He removed his hand for a moment only so he could gently push his mate onto his front, letting his sweet, little cock rub against the sheets while Jongdae gained access to the swell of his ass. He gave another moan of appreciation, squeezing at one of his asscheeks enough to make Minseok actually whine high in his throat. His hole was already starting to leak down between his thighs, towards small testicles, and Jongdae followed the line of slick with his fingers, pushing it back up and past the rim of his entrance. Slowly, he started to fuck his mate with two long fingers, enjoying the way his walls easily gave around the penetration just from the scent and proximity of his Alpha. Jongdae could feel the way the Omega began to tremble beneath him with building pleasure, his mewls and pants mostly lost against his pillow, though they still seemed so loud in their dim bedroom, only accompanying the wet push of those eager fingers. 

He started to move quicker, just a bit, while his cock rubbing into Minseok’s hip followed the same rhythm. There was already a wet patch on his briefs and even though he throbbed with the need to be buried inside his Omega’s willing body, Jongdae didn’t move to take him, content to lazily fuck his warm cunt. But continuous minutes of his fingers working over and over was enough to wake his lover up from his sleep with a tired groan. 

Drowsily, Minseok turned his head and shifted his body enough so he could stare back over his shoulder and into his mate’s eyes. Those digits were still pushing inside of him, slower again, and he experimentally clenched around them for a second, feeling the way his body was already stretched and slick. “Dae…?” He sighed, his eyes bleary and unfocused, even when he lifted a hand to rub at them.

Jongdae pulled his fingers free and focused on cherishing his Omega’s features instead, grinning at his sleepy face and confused expression. “Hi, angel,” he replied, unable to resist the urge to lean in and press a kiss to the corner of those pink, inviting lips. Minseok didn’t respond right away, his brain still trying to start working since he’d been woken up so suddenly, but soon enough Jongdae felt him pressing back, the tip of his tongue flickering out to taste his Alpha’s mouth. It was a lazy, all encompassing kiss once they got warmed up and each of them moaned at the feeling of having the other so close again. 

Minseok rolled over onto his back a moment later, making it simple to run his fingers through Jongdae’s dark hair and keep him so close as neither of them seemed to want to break the kiss. Sadly, they needed to breathe at some point instead of just devouring each other and Minseok decided he wanted to hear his lover’s voice as much as he wanted his touch. “You're back…”

“I took an early flight so I could get home to you quicker,” Jongdae said with a hum, smiling down at the elder. “I can never sleep the night before, but it’s always worth it. I missed you.” His gaze was so loving and he couldn't take his eyes off the other man, especially when Minseok shifted over onto his side and cuddled in close, seeming to be 100% the needy Omega at the moment. 

“I missed you too... _ Alpha _ ,” he murmured, his eyes narrowing just enough to make him look especially sultry. 

That was the kind of gaze that always killed him, the kind that could turn him into a clumsy beast in just a moment. Of course, Minseok knew it -- he'd learned quickly that Jongdae had a thing for his eyes, and pairing those with the way his pretty mouth formed the word “Alpha”...

He groaned. “ _ Min _ , angel…” He lifted his hand and let his thumb trace out his lover’s full bottom lip, watching on with lust when Minseok sucked the digit into his mouth. “Are you being a tease?”

He released it a moment later when he felt like his lover was thoroughly heated up and let his mouth curl into a smirk. “You woke me up by playing with my body, of course I'm going to tease you. Except…” He sat up in bed so he could easily slip over Jongdae's hips once he'd pushed the man onto his back and effectively trapped him. “It's also too early for much more foreplay.”

Jongdae hummed in agreement as he lifted his hands to let his fingers trace over the soft body above him, letting the last remnants of slick draw a line over one hardening nipple. 

When they had started dating and subsequently fell into bed together, he’d quickly learned that Minseok had very little confidence in his body, but only  _ part  _ of it was about what genetics had made him. He hadn’t wanted to open up about it at first, but it had been easy for Jongdae to piece it all together. The Omega was nervous about stripping down completely to bare skin, choosing instead to cover his soft torso, and eagerly bury his face into a pillow while his lover enjoyed him from behind with a firm grip on his wide hips. Jongdae himself tended to exercise as a kind of distraction when he was home from his company, mostly because before Minseok he hadn’t had much of a dating life, so his body was toned from too many lonely evenings. It was obvious that while Minseok enjoyed that, he had also been a little ashamed of his own figure. He looked far younger than his age with his feline eyes, pretty lips, and full cheeks. He had a bit of a stomach as well, but he was still small, broad shouldered, masculine compared to many Omega males.

He was  _ beautiful _ . Jongdae had thought it from the start without any doubting moments, and it had taken him weeks to get Minseok to see what he did once they had gotten intimate. Over and over again he would worship his body until he would cry from pleasure and affection, forced to show his face and release every moan and whimper. He’d started to appreciate his body because of his very thorough, adoring Alpha. Now, Minseok was all confidence, so sexual, aware of his charms and how to use them. 

Jongdae was lucky to have him as his mate. 

“Should we get on with it then? I want to feel you around me.” He slid his hands back to Minseok’s ass, squeezing and spreading the flesh until his lover trembled from the chilly air of the room on his wet, eager hole. Jongdae let his fingers shift a little closer to his prize after that, teasing at the rim and feeling the way his hips shifted and his sweet cock twitched with need. “What do you think, angel?”

“I think I want my mate’s knot,” Minseok said with a smile, displaying the whites of his teeth and pink gums. With his mind made up, he ground down onto his lover’s groin, feeling how his slick wetted the material of his briefs and melded their scents further together.

“Are you wet enough for me,” Jongdae breathed out.

“Why don't you touch me again and see?”

He rubbed around his Omega’s entrance with the same two fingers before he carefully dipped them inside, causing the man to tremble and suck in an aroused moan. His walls clenched from the penetration, like he could pull Jongdae’s fingers in further, and he let him, fucking into his warmth slowly for a few moments just to make him squirm. As wet as his Omega felt, Minseok tended to be more dry than most of his gender, at least until his heats hit him (but even then, those were rare for him). It had been another obstacle the older man had, had to tackle in their relationship, the idea that he wasn’t a “good” Omega and Jongdae deserved better. But there wasn’t anyone better than Minseok.

Satisfied, Jongdae pulled his fingers free and lifted them up to his lips, sucking off the warm slick with a groan in his throat. His mate watched the motion with rapt interest, his hips shifting a bit more in his lap in a quiet plea. “Minseok, come here for me.”

He must have figured he knew what the Alpha meant, so he leaned over into his chest to press their lips together into another hungry kiss that he lead with eager swipes of his tongue. Jongdae returned it happily with a throaty moan, though when his mate pulled back, the younger man was grinning. “Mm, I love your kisses, but...that wasn’t what I meant.”

“...Then maybe you should be more specific, Dae.” Minseok was smirking.

“ _ Right _ . I’ll be clear then. Straddle my face.”

The Omega’s eyes went wide in surprise, but settled after a moment, his expression turning hungry instead. “ _ Pervert _ . What did Hong Kong do to you?” Even with the gentle teasing, Minseok still shifted up the bed until he could rest his knees in the pillows on either side of his mate’s head, his hands gripping the top of the headboard for stability. “So, should I--”

He didn’t get to finish his question as Jongdae grabbed onto his hips and pulled him down over his face. The Alpha nearly suffocated in the heat and scent of his lover, causing him to groan hungrily as his tongue traced along the cleft of his hole, up towards his balls. Part of him wished he could speak in that moment, to shower Minseok in praise, but the Alpha was more eager to devour his heady slick and fuck open his hole with his tongue. The little taste he’d had earlier didn’t compare to licking it out of him, swallowing every bit he could like he was starved for it. Maybe he was, but his Alpha instincts had him preening every time he made his lover so wet and sloppy, mewling as though his heat was starting. 

“ _ Fuck _ , Alpha,” Minseok whined in need, allowing his grip to weaken on the headboard until one hand fell to the pillows where he could take hold of his mate’s dark hair. Gradually, he started to feel more eager, getting used to the power and need that came with his current position, and his hips moved in careful circles for more, testing the way it sent little pleasant shocks up his body. Those gyrations caused Jongdae’s grip to tighten, short nails digging into soft flesh as he pushed his tongue in as far as he could with no concern about the mess. Pleasure flooded over the Omega in return, who was more than a little glad he had something to hold onto for support while his body produced more drops of sweet slick for his mate to swallow. 

Honestly, Jongdae could have stayed where he was for hours, licking at his mate’s yielding hole with arousal and saliva mixing on his lips and chin. It wasn’t as though he’d never taken the time to eat him out, because he had on  _ plenty  _ of occasions, but it had never been quite like this with his instincts yelling at him to keep going until his Omega was cumming on his tongue and begging for his dick. Except since it was still hardly six in the morning, Jongdae didn’t have much more energy to carry things out to an overwhelming end while his cock ached with the want to fuck his sweet mate and knot him so he could be filled to the brim with hot cum.

Decision made, he forced Minseok’s hips back up and took a deep breath, groaning as their scents mingled together so perfectly, as they always did. His Omega had been intoxicating on his own, but since they had mated, gulping in his scent was like the finest whiskey and Jongdae was drunk for him.

“Will you lay down for me, angel,” he asked while wiping his face on a pillow case. 

Minseok didn't hesitate; even though his body was shaking, he slid back from the pillows so he could lay his head down on them instead before spreading his legs wide to invite his Alpha in. Jongdae glanced over at his mate’s laid out form before he stood up to pull his briefs off, and took the bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer, half empty from their coupling and perhaps his Omega taking care of himself while he was away.

Quickly, Jongdae shuffled back up onto the mattress between his mate’s legs and peered down at his own cock, his knot already beginning to fatten up just from tasting his hole. He hissed softly when he spread lube over it, up along his length to the tip, wanting to be sure that he would be slick enough -- never too careful. The Alpha let his dry fingers slide over his mate’s thigh in a gentle caress, always so appreciative and adoring, before his cockhead was rubbed along the rim of his entrance. It dipped inside, but never quite fully entered, like a gentle tease, a question. Minseok inhaled with the pressure though and then he pushed in with one slow thrust, into the welcoming heat of his birth canal that opened up with his heady arousal. The Omega gave a loud moan when he was filled inch by inch, his hands reaching out to grip onto his lover’s biceps until he was buried to the hilt, past the bump of his growing knot.

Jongdae rubbed his hips into his mate’s while he leaned over to shower his face with gentle kisses and appreciative words, letting his walls fully adjust to his girth. The Omega was trembling underneath him with the rush of pleasure and he buried his face into the crook of his neck to deeply inhale his scent like he was starved for it. It seemed to make his lust spike further, pulling a whine from his throat with his body wriggling, begging physically for his Alpha to start moving and taking him. And Jongdae did, never one to deny his mate anything. He sat back as he gripped onto Minseok’s hips and he began to thrust into him hard, lifting his ass from the warm sheets of the bed so he could fill him deeper still. His rhythm was strong, hurried, each push leaving the Omega clinging on tighter. Just like that, it didn’t take long for the smell of sex to fill the room, driving them both further, craving each other until only their base instincts seemed to remain. 

Minseok fell back, stared up into him with eyes that were dark and feral, and his pretty lips were parted wide in hard pants and low moans. His handsome face was flushed pink and it spread down over his chest, making him look so ethereal in Jongdae’s mind, his perfect mate.

He leaned back over into his Omega’s space, one arm pressing into the pillows to hold himself up, while the other stroked along his flushed cheek. He tilted his head back enough to get to the line of his throat where Jongdae immediately started to bite at his flesh in possession, over the mating mark, down along his collarbone. Each touch of teeth made the Omega moan and clench around his growing knot, and he fattened up further until every pull back had him catching on the rim of his cunt. It became harder to push in after that, but when he did, his mate cried out loudly and his little cock twitched in need from the pressure that had him stretching wider.

“Minseok, just... _ ah _ , a bit more,” the Alpha groaned before licking over his dry lips. 

The Omega curled up into him then, tucking his knees at Jongdae's sides as his arms wrapped around his shoulders to hold him close. “Please, yes,” he begged, his words so beautifully shaky with his want. “Alpha, mine,  _ mine _ …”

His thrusts became shorter and soon enough he wouldn't have been able to pull back out if he wanted to. Jongdae became locked into his lover's heat, staining his walls with his pre-cum while he kept moving, harder and quicker. Minseok looked lost and complete all at once, tossing his head back onto the pillow as he shook apart suddenly, his dick pressed hard between their stomachs when he finally came and shot his clear cum over their skin. His walls closed in hard on Jongdae’s knot for him to follow over the edge, squeezing until he was milking the Alpha of his own orgasm. 

He froze above his mate with a shaking groan, buried deeply as he began emptying into his welcoming body. It came slowly, like it always did, those quivering walls clenching and unclenching over his knot to draw out more of his warm cum in the pure biological need to be filled and bred. There was such satisfaction in it, even if he highly doubted his mate would get pregnant because of it, without his heat. The Omega was still more than happy to lie there and enjoy each pulse, each shift of the other’s hips that ground his knot against his walls.

Minseok was staring open mouthed up at him and his feline eyes were still so hazy with pleasure. His small body started to relax, feet falling back to the bed and his hands sliding up to cup Jongdae’s face and pull him into another kiss. It was languid and breathless this time, full of the love they had for each other. Honestly, the afterglow while he was locked into his mate was Jongdae’s favorite part, even more than watching as he unraveled. They were both panting with the continued kisses, smiling softly at each other in between as the sounds of Seoul started to filter in.

“I love you, Jongdae… My mate,” the older whispered, stealing another kiss, lips warm and cherry red. He whined under his breath when he shifted his hips on the knot, felt another pulse of cum.

The Alpha couldn't help chuckling. “I love you too, angel.” Carefully, he rolled them each onto their sides with minimum jostling, and settled onto the bed so they could stare at each other across the pillow with limbs tangled together. They'd probably shift position again at some point, but for now they were equally content. 

“I brought you presents back from Hong Kong,” Jongdae said a couple moments later, reaching to push a few strands of pink hair from his mate’s face. 

“Mm, can't wait… You always spoil me.”

“Because you're my love.”

“And yet, I'm about to fall back asleep after you woke me up, even though I know your knot will come down and I'll end up leaking all over the sheets…” But Minseok was still smiling just a little as his dark eyes fell shut.

“Then I'll wash and change the sheets later. And get breakfast...or lunch. Will that make up for it?”

“I'll tell you when I wake up,  _ Alpha _ .”

Minseok shuffled in closer as the man was pulling the covers up over their naked bodies to keep them warm now that sweat was drying on their skin. Jongdae knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, not just because of the pleasant little pulses where they were joined, but because he was once again caught in the sight of his Omega looking so gorgeous where he laid. Really, he was wrapped around Minseok’s finger, content.

“You're staring again, Dae…,” he mumbled a few ticks later, eyes still closed.

“ _ Shh _ . Go to sleep.” He stroked his lover's cheek until Minseok’s breathing was slow, but steady, and his mouth drooped open just a bit. He was aware there was a soft smile on his face, but it didn't falter as the minutes rolled by.

It felt so good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you want more of this fluffy trainwreck of an au. More Xiudaddy is next though.


	3. hit the lotto; two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....................This turned out way longer than it should have. It also went down a different direction, so I just went with it. I hope you still like it. Also, Baekhyun and Chanyeol make an appearance because I couldn't help myself.
> 
> **KINKS➡** top Minseok, bottom Jongdae, daddy kink, collars, dom/sub, punishments, oral fixation, cock warming, a bit of cum eating

Considering how much money Xiumin made off the drug trade, it had surprised Jongdae when he found out the man also had legal means of making a profit, the biggest of them being the strip club he owned. It was a high class place, located in a nondescript building near the river, catering to all of Seoul’s elite, whether they preferred men or women -- Xiumin had both in his employ.

At least a couple of nights a week, Xiumin would make an appearance there and sit in the partitioned VIP section on the main floor of the club, slowly nursing his drinks while he relaxed. Of course, he had to drag Jongdae along with him, flaunting the fact the pretty man was all his, collared and owned. Generally, the pet enjoyed going out to get a taste of the nightlife, but he never really enjoyed being around the strippers and escorts. It wasn’t just the fact he had to deal with topless women (he personally preferred topless daddies), but also that he got  _ incredibly  _ bored. The hours they were there were spent with Jongdae lounging prettily with his master, curled into his side, or resting his head in his lap to have his blond hair stroked. He even got to drink, but it wasn’t enough to make things...fun.

Tonight was a lot of the same. Jongdae was doing his best to not shift overly much on the couch where he was laying with his head on Xiumin’s thigh (his master could get annoyed when he was too squirmy), the taste of whiskey still lingering on his tongue and warm in his belly. Things weren't quite as boring as usual, only because Baekhyun had come to visit and brought along his own pet, Chanyeol. Jongdae didn't like Baekhyun much, mostly because under his pretty exterior and seemingly easygoing personality was someone who did  _ much  _ worse things than Xiumin. At least he seemed to treat his own pet well enough. Chanyeol was eager like a puppy in many ways, happy to stay at the smaller man’s side and sit at his feet, his long, gangly limbs wrapped against his body, except one hand that was loosely gripping Baekhyun’s ankle.

Jongdae kept dark eyes fixed on the other collared man, nibbling into his bottom lip. Chanyeol was gorgeous in a way the blond wasn't. He had such wide eyes, lined in black and smudged out, and his messy hair was a bright red color -- even his big ears that stuck out were pretty, each riddled with earrings that he had no doubt were the finest money could buy. Jongdae absently wondered what other piercings he might have since obviously Baekhyun was a big fan. 

He jumped a little when Chanyeol met his eyes, the taller pet cocking his head and giving a goofy smile, the lock of his leather collar swaying a bit. Jongdae settled again and smiled back softly, just to be polite.

“I think your bitch likes my Yeollie, Xiu,” Baekhyun said suddenly, getting both of the pets’ attention. Chanyeol looked up at his master with those big eyes of his and placed his chin on his thigh in the process. His gaze was nearly full of affection when he looked back at his pet and reached down to stroke his fingers through wavy red hair. “He's hard to not like. D.O. adores him as well -- doesn't he, princess?” Chanyeol didn't hesitate to nod. “Maybe we should let them play.”

Jongdae swallowed hard and chanced a look up at his daddy, surprised to meet his dark eyes. He was pretty sure Xiumin could read some kind fear in his expression -- fear at being shared, at being forced to “play” with Chanyeol. He gave a reassuring pet to Jongdae's hair and down along his cheek until two fingers were pressing into the leather of his collar as a reminder.

“He's curious, that's all. He’s never seen you bring Chanyeol to any of our games. And you know I don't share what’s mine.”

“You're never any fun,” Baekhyun whined. “Maybe you just need to be warmed up to Chanyeol.” He pulled his pet up by the chin, placing a kiss on his full lips before he moved to whisper into his ear. In the next moment, the redhead was sitting himself down beside Xiumin, on the side opposite of where Jongdae was still laying. He let one hand gingerly touch the drug lord’s thigh while he leaned in closer to rest his cheek on his shoulder. Even with his height and his broad shoulders, Chanyeol was nothing but submissive, pleased to be at the other man’s side despite the fact his master was watching every motion. 

Immediately, Jongdae lifted his head and felt a surge of jealousy as his dark eyes scanned the sight in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Baekhyun smirking to himself and taking a sip of his drink, but he paid him little attention compared to the other pet trying to feel up his daddy. He didn’t really know what came over him, but he reached out and pushed Chanyeol’s hand off Xiumin’s leg with a hard slap and stared up at him, brows furrowed in annoyance. He was a little surprised that Xiumin didn’t react right away and instead just stared at his boy, lips slightly parted.

“Someone is a little possessive…,” Baekhyun commented while he moved to lean over, holding his glass in delicate fingers between his knees. Chanyeol lifted his head and turned to look over at the other man, unsure what to do or how to react. He’d never really been denied, not in all the times his master had offered him up. “Don’t be so distraught, Jongdae. Yeollie just wants to help make your daddy feel good.” His deep voice was oddly sugar sweet, gently teasing.

Xiumin opened his mouth to speak, mostly to tell Baekhyun to shut the fuck up, but it was a little hard to speak when a greedy Jongdae was suddenly slipping up into his lap and pressing his mouth to his master’s in a hard kiss. He groaned in want, felt the older man respond with a deep growl -- a warning that Jongdae didn’t heed. He just kept kissing, wrapping his arms around Xiumin’s neck as he started to grind into his hip.

His master, his daddy.  _ His. _

Vaguely, he heard Baekhyun laughing, as well as Chanyeol panting in arousal, but he was only focused on Xiumin’s hand in his blond hair, practically ripping his pet back. Jongdae immediately cried out in pain, lifting his hands back to grab at his master’s wrist, quietly begging for him to let go. Thankfully, he did in another few seconds, shoving him down onto the plush couch where he had been lying earlier. 

With his pet off of him, he looked to Chanyeol. “Go to your master.  _ Now _ .” The taller pet didn’t hesitate to scurry back to Baekhyun, moving to his side and cuddling against his smaller form as an arm was wrapped around him protectively.

“ _ Oops _ . Xiumin is angry. I was just trying to help,” he said, all the while running his fingers through Chanyeol’s vibrant hair like he was comforting him from his rejection.

“Shut your fucking mouth before I ruin it and leave D.O.  _ highly  _ disappointed.” There was no room for snarky comebacks with his tone. Jongdae was sniffling softly on the couch, face buried into a cushion, and Baekhyun was shrugging before he finished off his drink in one swallow. Xiumin was more than just a little annoyed.

“Fine, fine. We’ll go.” He stood up from his seat, glass placed on the table in the middle of their little partitioned off VIP area, and took Chanyeol’s hand, pulling him up as well. “Have fun with your fucktoy. Glad mine is actually well behaved…,” he murmured as he stepped away, out onto the main floor of the club, letting his tall pet follow right behind him, close on his heels. 

Jongdae was happy to hear them leave, except it left him alone with Xiumin -- or as alone as he could be considering the open air of the VIP section, because of course his master couldn’t have chosen one of the private rooms for the night. He was sure that a few patrons might have looked over at them, but they wouldn’t hold interest for long whether they were being serviced or enjoying the show on the main stage. He knew he was going to be punished in spite of the publicity. 

“Any commands I give you will only be said  _ once _ . If you decide to not listen, you’re choosing to make your punishment worse. Say ‘yes, daddy’ if you understand.”

The pet lifted his head up from the cushion because he knew murmuring his response was not an option. “Yes, daddy,” he said loudly, trying to keep his voice from shaking too much as he did.

“Sit up for me,” was the next command, and Jongdae followed it just as well, sitting up on the couch with his legs folded underneath him, the skin of his knees showing through the rips of his black jeans. He resisted staring down into his lap and kept his eyes trained on his master, if only because he figured he would tell him to anyways. He was rewarded with a gentle stroke to his cheek, though it only lasted for a moment. “You’re going to be a good boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes, daddy. I promise.”

“Then get down on your knees for me,” he ordered next.

Jongdae did his best to not hesitate, though there was a second where he was completely unsure of the situation. It wasn’t as though people didn’t... _ enjoy _ themselves in the club -- past the building’s nondescript doors, almost anything went. Xiumin didn’t care much about his employees whoring themselves out for extra money, as long as they stayed clean and he got a cut of it. But, Xiumin had never done anything besides affectionate petting and kissing with Jongdae in the club. 

There was a first time for everything.

Swallowing, he crawled off the leather couch and down onto the floor, sitting in the space his daddy made when he spread his legs open. He stared up at the older man with wide eyes, watching as he leaned onto the armrest and pressed his cheek to his fist with a bored expression. “Open them,” Xiumin said while giving a minute buck of his hips upwards to get his pet’s attention. Jongdae had been in this same position dozens of times before and even if the environment was different, he could handle a punishment as simple as a cock thrust down his throat.

He was glad his hands didn’t shake as he reached forward and undid Xiumin’s leather belt, allowing him access to the button of his trousers, followed by the zipper he carefully pulled down to reach the soft black of his briefs. The fly of his briefs opened up easily enough considering his master wasn’t even a  _ little  _ hard. More work, but he got to it without hesitation, reaching out to hold the base of his cock and lick at the tip in slow, fat strokes of his tongue.

Except Xiumin stopped him before he had even really begun.

“Don’t use your hand. Swallow and keep it there.”

_ Now _ Jongdae froze, looking wide eyed at his master, lips parted in confusion. Xiumin raised his brows at him in return. “Remember what I said earlier, baby boy.” He was only going to be told once, that was it. Jongdae really wasn’t wanting to make things worse for himself either. 

He pulled his hand back from his master’s dick, setting both of them down on his thighs before he leaned in again to catch the head with his lips and slowly worked his mouth down over the length, being as careful as he could with his teeth. Jongdae thought he must have looked like a mess, swallowing further, inch by inch, but glancing up at Xiumin, there was at least some hint of arousal on his handsome face. He looked away to focus on his punishment again and hummed softly once he finally sunk down to the base, feeling how his master’s cock twitched and hardened at the wet heat it was fully surrounded with. Just because he was so used to it, Jongdae nearly drew his head back to start bobbing, but managed to stop himself just in time. 

He’d never felt more like a toy to be used until now, sitting there, warming his master’s cock for him while he used one hand to stroke Jongdae’s hair and the other to scroll nonchalantly through his phone. Time seemed to stop for him as he was filled with shame and arousal at the heady taste of Xiumin's cock, knowing that people would walk by and stare at such a well-behaved slut like him -- some of them probably wished they could have him between their legs as well, passed around to play with in whatever way they wanted.

Dark eyes squeezed shut with the thought and Jongdae swallowed around the weight in his mouth, back into his throat. He didn't know why, but he felt wet tears prickling at the corners of his eyes -- perhaps it was frustration with himself, with that asshole Baekhyun and his pet who thought it was fine to try and touch Xiumin. He hoped that his daddy wouldn't notice, but he did, wiping at his little tears with his thumb.

“Don't cry. No one else is going to touch you, and I won't allow Baekhyun’s used pet to have me. I'm a bit offended you would think I'm even interested when I have you, Jongdae.”

He opened up his eyes again and shifted to stare up into his master’s handsome face, wishing he could see more emotion across his features.

“Don't ever doubt me again or get possessive when you have no reason to.” Xiumin stroked his fingers comfortingly through the blond locks he had abused earlier and watched as the younger man took his command, resting his cheek against his inner thigh. 

Jongdae’s eyes fell closed, pretty lashes casting shadows against his cheeks while his breath evened out. After that, time seemed to lull and everything else in the world was washed out except for the weight and taste of his master’s cock in his mouth, and the feel of his fingers continuing to pet through his hair, over his collar at the back of his neck. It didn't even feel like much of a punishment anymore -- if anything, Jongdae felt more affection for Xiumin. He was the only one allowed to keep his cock warm and hard, to drool around his length and moan softly in want. Even if he felt his jaw was definitely locking up, he didn't whine, he just looked up at his daddy and licked over the underside of his girth.

The pet wasn't sure how long it was before his master tapped his chin to silently tell him to pull his head back. He almost missed it when his mouth had been full for so long and now it was empty, but he was patient in waiting for the next command. It didn't come until after Xiumin had done his best to stuff his still aching cock into his slacks, which left Jongdae wondering if they were just going to leave. He was right, partially.

“Stand up, baby boy. Let's go to the office to continue this,” Xiumin said, reaching down to take his pet’s hand and tug him up onto shaky feet. 

His cock was throbbing, pressing into the zipper of his jeans, but if he had been turned on by just having his daddy’s cock in his mouth, he could only imagine how the older man was feeling. Still, he didn't let it bother him as they stepped out of VIP and towards the back of the club, to the  _ employees only _ door that was watched over by some hired help. The tall, well built man only nodded his head at Xiumin and his pet as they went through, into a hall with several doors, most of the clubs noise being dulled down to a hum of bass. 

The office was easy to find, marked accordingly, but securely locked as Xiumin and the club’s trusted manager were the only ones with a key. The drug lord pulled his keys from his pocket and quickly unlocked it to escort Jongdae inside before shutting the door behind them. It was the most quiet in the club’s office, the walls soundproof so as not to disturb anyone from the hallway, whatever happened. Jongdae was glad for it, able to be as loud as he wanted the few times Xiumin had brought him back to bend him over the desk or fuck him on the plush, leather sofa. The drug lord took a seat there now, tossing his tailored jacket aside, and licked his lips while his eyes wandered over his pet.

“I go too easy on you, Jongdae. This is why you continue to be a brat, hmm?”

The blond shook his head, hands clasping at the bottom of his shirt with disappointment and arousal from the dominating tone of his voice. “Daddy, I--”

“ _ What _ ? I'm fine with letting you misbehave a bit at home, but in public like that? Do you really think I would let that whore touch you?” Xiumin scoffed, expression filling with disgust at the mere thought of his Jongdae curled up with Chanyeol. “Have I ever let  _ anyone _ touch you?”

“...No, daddy.”

“I've given you the chance to walk away from me though, haven't I? On several occasions, but you want to be controlled and taken care of, to be fucked in ways no other man has been able to give you. Isn't that right, Jongdae?”

He swallowed. “That's right, daddy.”

“Then why did you act like a disrespectful brat? I was going to handle the situation.”

“Because...I-I…”

“Spit it  _ out _ .”

“Because I want them to know that you're mine!” Jongdae squeezed his eyes shut as he yelled, nearly ripping the fabric of his top he was tugging at it so hard in his frustration. “You're  _ my _ daddy!  _ Mine _ !” He  _ was _ a petulant brat, but he was Xiumin’s, he was the one that the man had chosen to keep at his side, even when he'd been nothing more than a bet to win off of Suho.

Xiumin was quiet for a moment, just studying his pet with narrowed, dark eyes, fingers sliding over the leather of the couch. “Pull a chair into the center of the room, Jongdae.”

He slowly opened his eyes to look at his daddy, wondering if he would be met with anger -- he wasn't. There was  _ want _ in that heavy gaze and he couldn't do anything but obey, going to the desk to pull one of the chairs into the middle of the office, only a couple feet in front of the man.

“Strip.”

His shirt went first, unbuttoned with shaky fingers that could barely manage, but he did, if only because he didn't want to let his daddy down. Jongdae tossed the fabric aside before he toed off shoes and socks, then got to work on his jeans. He was still a bit hard, so he was careful as he tugged down the zipper, the last obstacle until he was able to free himself from the restraining fabric and stand in front of the chair, completely naked except for his leather collar.

“Go to the desk and grab the lube, then sit down.”

Another command he quickly followed, retrieving the bottle from one of the top drawers before he took a seat in the chair he'd moved over earlier. The leather upholstery was cool on his skin, a welcome relief to the heat of arousal running through him because of Xiumin's steady gaze.

“Show daddy your hole, baby boy.” 

Jongdae was flushing, in spite of the fact he'd just had Xiumin's cock in his mouth in front of plenty of people. This was...different, putting himself on display for the man while a strange tension filled the room, legs spreading over the arms of the chair, hips tipping just so to display the pink rim of his asshole. He clutched the lube hard, waiting for the next command, even if he knew what it would be. 

“Slick up your fingers and fuck yourself for me.” It was as casual as the rest of the orders, even with the glint of want in Xiumin's eyes and the bulge still prominent in his pants.

The blond licked his lips before popping the cap of the bottle, dripping a bit of the clear gel out into his fingertips. He rubbed it to warm it up for just a moment, not too long because he didn't want Xiumin to wait, then dropped his hand down between his spread legs. A tremble shot down his spine with the first touch of a finger to his rim, circling, circling, then pushing in slowly. Even if he was used to the feel of it, Jongdae still whined in need, unable to help himself from thrusting the digit in further until it was buried. 

“I think you can take more than that to start,” Xiumin cooed, head cocking to the side as he watched the private show. 

Jongdae nibbled at his bottom lip, but nodded at his daddy. He gave a couple slow thrusts with the finger, then swallowed hard as he started to press in a second one. He clenched on the penetration, figuring that he was just feeling weirdly nervous -- this wasn't...usual for them. Xiumin tended to take things into his own hand, but now it seemed like he wanted to deny his pet his touch just to see how long he could hold on without it. The blond whined at the thought, fingers freezing where they were halfway buried into his heat.

“What's wrong? Don't you feel good?”

“I wish it was daddy…,” he admitted, swallowing as he started to thrust with the digits again, slow and so thorough, pulling more pathetic little mewls from his lips. 

“You're still being punished though. You don't get to have me,” Xiumin explained while he dropped a hand to his groin. He teased at his covered hardness, dark eyes staying fixed on Jongdae as he went back to stretching himself.

Of course, Jongdae's focus followed that hand and he bucked back onto his fingers at the sight of his master squeezing his groin. He could only imagine how achingly hard he was behind the black fabric, but it wasn’t his. Not tonight. He should’ve been good, he shouldn’t have hit Chanyeol, he should have let Xiumin handle everything. It wasn’t his position to make choices like that. His job was to be a well mannered baby boy and give his daddy everything he wanted.

“You're not focusing. I should blindfold you too,” came Xiumin's stern voice in the haze of submission.

He choked in the chair and felt tears at the corners of his eyes. The idea of not even being able to look at his daddy while being denied his touch was the worst punishment that Xiumin had ever came up with -- worse than any amount of spankings, or being pushed to the edge of pleasure and denied release, or the gag he knew so well. The blindfold would put a wall between them and it would almost be like he was completely alone again. 

Jongdae whined loudly and the older man got up from the couch, working his way over to the small toy chest he kept just in case of nights like this, ready to retrieve the black, silk blindfold inside.

“No,  _ please _ … I’ll be good!” It was only a few more seconds before he felt Xiumin at his back, saw the man’s hands lifting the blindfold over his head, the soft fabric hitting the bridge of his nose and his eyelashes. “Thunder! Thunder, thunder,  _ thunder _ ,” Jongdae cried. He’d never had to say it before, though he knew that the option had always been there -- the ability to make Xiumin stop, no matter what, because he  _ knew  _ in the back of his mind that he was adored and cared for, not just a toy to be used like Baekhyun thought.

The blindfold dropped to the floor and Jongdae pulled his fingers free from his heat before his legs slipped off the armrests in defeat. Xiumin was leaning over him, into him, wrapping his arms around his shaking body. “Shh, it’s alright, baby boy. My Jongdae, no more.”

He was still crying as he shifted his body in the chair, turning enough so he could press his face into the skin of Xiumin’s neck and just inhale the scent of his cologne. Daddy was touching him, stroking his hair and whispering softly with all of his affection -- apologizing. 

“I pushed you too far,” he murmured into the blond of Jongdae's hair, voice surprisingly soft. Jongdae hiccuped in response. “It's okay, daddy isn't mad anymore. Can you let go for a moment so I can pick you up?” The blond gave a nod, then pulled back, his eyes never left his daddy’s face as the man moved around the chair until he could lean down to pick him up into his arms. Immediately, Jongdae wrapped himself around Xiumin again to snuggle close as he was carried over to the couch. 

He was sitting down a moment later, cradling his boy securely in his arms. He nuzzled against Jongdae's cheek and his lips moved across his jaw to his soft mouth for a gentle kiss. “Tell me what's wrong. What pushed you over the edge, baby boy.”

The younger man sighed, adjusting himself in his master's lap before speaking. “Just...I was possessive when I shouldn't have been, then you wouldn't touch me, and you were going to take away letting me see you… I'm sorry! I panicked!”

“Don't apologize,” Xiumin replied with a smile, small as it was. “It's the way I've trained you to be. To always be mine. I know you didn't enjoy having someone else in your space like that. Do you think you're...less than Chanyeol though?”

“...He’s handsome and well behaved, daddy.” Jongdae nibbled on his bottom lip at that thought, the memory of the other man and how he had looked sitting at his own master's feet, waiting and smiling. Would Xiumin like him better if he was like that? What if there came a time when his daddy no longer wanted to punish him and wanted someone well behaved like Chanyeol? His head dropped at the thought, about suddenly being alone again after all his time with Xiumin. He couldn't imagine not belonging to the older man.

“But he's not  _ you. _ He's not my baby boy. Even if you misbehave sometimes, you're mine.” He held gently to Jongdae's chin and lifted his head to look into those saddened eyes. “There's no one else I want. Just you. Always.” Without another word, he took another kiss, this one was hungry, demanding, full of all of his want. When he felt Jongdae melt into him, he moved his hand lower and tugged gently at the collar around his neck, reminding him in another way how very much he  _ belonged _ . The blond mewled happily in response. 

“Daddy…” Jongdae licked at Xiumin's lips, gave a little nibble, and wrapped his arms around his neck when they kissed again. He let his worries slip away as hands wandered over his bare skin, so reverent, along the length of his spine, down to his thin hips, his thighs. The blond couldn't help the way he trembled in return, his cock twitching against his stomach with interest.

“What do you need right now, Jongdae?”

“For you to show me how much I'm yours,” he murmured, just a bit of a flush coming to his cheeks. 

“Will you go grab the lube and a condom for me then, baby boy?”

“No condom…” He needed to feel all of Xiumin, even if it meant that there would be a mess to clean up, but being filled with warm cum was another sign of how owned he was.

Xiumin sighed softly but gave his boy another kiss, easily relenting. “No condom then.” He patted his hip to urge him up and his eyes stayed fixed on Jongdae’s nude body as he wandered back to the chair to grab the bottle. A breath later, he returned, though Xiumin stood and urged his pet to lie down on his back with a quiet order. Jongdae looked even more irresistible with his eyes reddened from crying and his legs spread wide to show his hardening cock and asshole, still a bit slick with lube from stretching. He may have pushed Jongdae too far as his submissive, but he would be sure to make up for it.

He popped the cap to empty a bit of gel onto his fingers, taking a moment to warm it up, meeting Jongdae’s gaze. All of the focus of those dark eyes was on him and it was a more addicting drug than anything Xiumin had ever sold on the market. Even if he should have been used to it, it still made the need to own and protect surge up inside of him.

“Daddy?”

“What is it, sweet boy,” he asked softly.

He nibbled at his bottom lip and shifted his hips on the leather of the couch, making it squeak a bit from the motions. “I want to taste you a little more.” Jongdae resisted the urge to reach out for his belt again, waiting for any kind of permission from his daddy just to show how good he could be. Xiumin didn’t deny him though and moved his hips a bit closer in the direction of Jongdae’s head, more than enough of a sign that the younger was free to take exactly what he wanted.

His hands scrambled with the leather, unlike how he had earlier when it was a punishment, and he tugged Xiumin’s belt open quickly, gaining access to the entrance of his pants. Once the zipper was down, Jongdae pushed his trousers and briefs around his thighs, allowing his half hard cock to hang freely. The blond didn’t waste a moment in lifting his shoulders from the couch cushions to swallow around the tip of him, sucking happily with a loud moan. Dark eyes flickered upwards as he suckled and let the flat of his tongue curl underneath the weight of his dick, which was a rather good way to make his daddy forgot for a moment exactly what he had wanted to do in the first place.

“Dae,” he groaned softly, letting his clean hand run through soft waves of blond. “Hold on just a moment, baby boy. I need to stretch you more and I don’t want to make it uncomfortable for you.” 

Jongdae was a bit reluctant to let go once he’d gotten his mouth on him again, but he knew it would be worth it -- his daddy always knew how to make him feel so good. So he listened, pulling his head away and licking his lips as Xiumin moved behind him to sit on the armrest of the couch. He had one leg on the floor, the other sitting on a cushion, spread wide enough to allow Jongdae to nestle in between his thighs and suck at his cock again. As he did, he kept his hips pushed up in the air, making it easy for Xiumin to lean over him so two slick fingers could slide into the tight heat of his body. He groaned with the feeling, drooling around his daddy’s length while he thrust back onto the digits curling inside of him, so needy for every bit of touch he could get.

His mind started to empty except for the pleasure he was earning and giving in return, his body bobbing forward to swallow down Xiumin’s dick further and then back against the rhythm of those fingers stretching him open. It was everything he had wanted, to always make his daddy happy -- and Jongdae knew he was with the way he was panting above him and letting his unoccupied hand cup the back of the younger’s head to slowly feed him his cock. 

Jongdae didn’t know how long his mouth was once again stretched around his dick, but it didn’t matter, even when he could feel the soreness sinking back into his jaw and lips. He was happy, daddy was happy, and there was no Baekhyun or Chanyeol trying to steal him away. No, no one would try to take his daddy -- he loved his baby boy, the way he gave everything he could, the way he welcomed the feel of four fingers fucking him open, how soft his blond hair felt in his hold, and even when he was a bit bad. 

His little keening moans vibrated around the girth of Xiumin’s cock, his chin and lips wet with saliva, smearing into trimmed, black pubic hair. It was nearly heaven. 

“Baby boy,” Xiumin called softly, causing Jongdae’s focus to filter back up, his dark eyes half lidded and shadowed by his long lashes. “Are you ready to let go?”

Jongdae shook his head no, just a bit. His daddy laughed though.

“But if you don’t let go, I can’t fuck you, can I?” He scratched short nails into Jongdae’s scalp, causing him to nearly purr with how good it made him feel. The vibrations on his cock didn’t help him much, only pushed him further, leaking pre-cum down his pet’s throat. “Off, and then lay back for me again.” Xiumin’s command was gentle in a way he hardly used, though it was still enough to get Jongdae to pull off his slick cock to get into position. 

He was on his back, as he had been earlier, legs spread open and lips parted while he watched his daddy slip off the armrest and onto his knees. Without a thought, Jongdae’s fingers moved to his collar and he tugged at the attached D ring and little metal tag that said just who he belonged to.

The motion made Xiumin freeze between his legs where he had been slicking up his bare cock. “Do you...want it off?”

“No!” He nearly crawled back up into his daddy’s space, but the man’s gentle hand on his cheek stopped him. “No...I was just…” Jongdae had a moment where he thought he had done wrong, but Xiumin was smiling down at him and he knew that there was no need for him to feel anxious.

“Fidgeting?”

He gave his daddy a wide-eyed nod, fingers tracing out the snowflake engraved on his tag. He was so used to a collar and the comforting weight around his neck that he couldn’t imagine  _ not _ having it there -- even in public, in the daytime, he wore a simple metal-faced choker with the same symbol on it. It was a sign to anyone wise in the underground that Jongdae was owned, never to be touched, unless someone wanted to end up floating dead in the river for the cops to fish out. In the beginning, the idea had terrified Jongdae inside, but now, he understood the protection Xiumin was giving him. 

He’d been stupid to ever doubt his daddy’s want, even if just for a couple of moments.

“You like the feeling of it, don’t you,” Xiumin asked as if he could read his pet’s mind. Jongdae was still looking up at him, though he had relaxed again and eventually his fingers released the piece of metal so he could instead reach up with both hands to embrace the elder. He turned his head enough to kiss one of Jongdae’s wrists gently, then scooted in further so the tip of his cock was pressing into his stretched rim. “Hmm?”

“Yes. It means daddy adores me.”

“I do. Very much so.” And with that reassurance, he took hold of Jongdae’s hips and lifted him just enough to slide in deep with one push. His boy tensed up for a moment, one hand digging into his hair, the other his shoulder, and then he was relaxing with a pleased sigh, wriggling over the cushions of the couch like Xiumin could bury himself deeper. Jongdae didn’t have to say another word or ask for anything, because Xiumin gave it all, leaning over his lithe form as he started to thrust in deep and quick. He knew he wouldn’t last long after all the time the blond had spent hanging off his cock, but Jongdae wasn’t quite holding on either. Each thrust made him cry in bliss, and the grip he had on him tightened to near-painfulness. 

Xiumin thought he looked gorgeous, so lost and trusting his dominant to guide him in the fall.

“D-daddy...fuck,” he whined, trying to work his hips back into the brutal rhythm without much avail. He gave up eventually and sunk against the plush cushions to pull Xiumin down with him. The man gave in without a second’s hesitation, though he had to shift, to let go of Jongdae’s hips so one hand could support his weight while the other tugged softly at his collar. Jongdae followed the motions and happily let himself be guided into a hungry kiss. It was sloppy and perfect, the familiar curl of tongues over hard teeth, sliding into wet heat, punctuated by the push of his daddy’s hips over and over. 

His hands shifted for repurchase when Xiumin lifted his hips a touch more to nail into his prostate with each thrust, causing a trembling Jongdae to pull at the fabric of his button-down like he was trying to retain any sanity. But he felt like he was floating, even with the weight of his daddy on top of him. His head was only full of Xiumin, his cock filling him so perfectly, his fingers tracing down his neck to his chest, leaving a path of fiery need in his stomach. And then the man’s hand was curling around his cock and a very small part of Jongdae was aware of the fact he was sobbing, salty tears drawing tracks into his flushed cheeks. He screamed and cried and held tighter to his daddy because he didn’t know what else to do in the moment with the man’s hips shaking him apart. 

When he came, Jongdae was squeezing his eyes shut so tightly all he could see was lines of harsh colors along a black backdrop, and all he could hear was his own broken yell over the beating of his heart. Daddy was still jerking his softening cock and he felt another spurt of cum dripping down onto his stomach before he was let go of. He still didn’t open his eyes, not until there was a gentle pull on his collar, then he was staring up into his daddy’s face, admiring the affection and lust in his narrowed eyes. He felt Xiumin slip out from his fucked hole and Jongdae whined with the loss, using the grip he still had on his shirt to try and pull him back in, but he was quickly hushed with another kiss. 

He didn’t see it, but he felt the way Xiumin shook when he wrapped a hand around his slick cock and started to stroke himself quickly to chase down his own end. Jongdae wanted to help, wanted to give him all he could, so he kissed his daddy harder and forced one hand from the crumpled fabric of his shirt and down between their bodies. He inhaled sharply at the feel of Xiumin letting himself go, only to wrap Jongdae’s hand around him, guiding him to move in the perfect rhythm.

It didn’t take much before he was releasing over his pet’s hand, their cum mingling together on his naked stomach. He gave Jongdae a grateful kiss and then allowed the younger’s hand free so he could sit up and admire the mess they had made of him. He was still panting, flushed down to his chest, his eyes narrowed and hazy, lips opened to allow his his tongue to loll out and lick them. “Beautiful Dae…”

He mewled softly with the sound of his daddy’s voice even if he didn’t quite know what he had said, all he knew was that he still  _ wanted _ . At least his daddy understood. Two fingers dipped into the cooling semen on his stomach and then he felt them on his lips, sliding into his mouth so he could taste the bitterness of them both. Slowly, he licked them clean, sucked every bit of the digits like his daddy’s cock was once again there to lave with all of his affection. Soon, Jongdae grew tired of it though and he relaxed, his lips parting so his daddy could slide his fingers free. They were wet and warm against his cheek, shifting his head to help him stare up into those feline eyes he knew so well.

“Daddy…”

“There you are, baby boy. My Jongdae.” His lips curled up into a smile. “Come here…” And he didn’t wait to carefully pull his pet’s lax form up into his arms when he sat back on the couch. The younger man curled into the solid heat of his body immediately, so Xiumin started to stroke his blond hair again while he spoke softly to him. “You’re so good, so good for me. Never think again that you're less or I would rather have someone else.”

He believed his daddy's words, felt it in his bones and the warmth of his skin, even if he couldn't form a reply. The gentle kiss he gave Xiumin was good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, the only person Xiudaddy is soft for is his baby boy. But still, let me know if you wanna see them getting rough and nasty in this verse.


End file.
